


Snarky Reunions

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I struggled so much on this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: Reunions with the archangel are always fun, especially when he wants to play hooky on a hunt.





	Snarky Reunions

"Well, well, well, look who decided to grace us with his presence after all this time."

"Hello, Dean."

"How's life treating you?"

Gabriel narrows his eyes at the elder Winchester, "Like I ran over its dog."

"You know how to drive?"

"No. That's why I ran over its dog, Dean." Gabriel snaps, leaning against the doorframe of the rundown motel.

"What brings you back?" Sam queries, reclining in his chair.

"No particular reason beyond I need a break from the stupidity that is heaven and humanity." 

"You realize we're part of humanity...and Cas is from heaven?" Dean frowns, almost amused by the archangel.

"You know what, Dean-O--"

"Gabriel?"

The archangel cuts himself short and abruptly stands to his full height when you enter the room.

"Y/N, how've you been?"

"Been better, how about you?" You pause beside Dean, handing off the duffle in your hand before offering a gentle smile Gabriel's way.

"He said he kicked life's dog," Dean supplies, rifling through the bag.

"I could smite you, Winchester."

"You most certainly can _not_." Castiel interjects pointedly.

" _Can_ , little bro, not _will_."

You snort and touch his arm, "Easy, Chewie. They're no good to me dead."

"Star Wars references, really? _Now_?" Gabriel arches an eyebrow. He can hear Dean snickering at the table.

"There is no better time," you grin, collapsing onto the bed.

"What's with research central?"

"We're tracking something, but, none of us know what it is."

"Could you use an archangel's hand?" He's suddenly beside you, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"No!"

Both sets of eyes snap to the Winchester brothers and Castiel.

"Wow...rude." The Trickster rolls his eyes, pushing himself to his feet.

"Y/N, why don't you and Gabriel do the supply run while we continue to research?" Castiel suggests, noting the annoyed expression etched into Dean's features.

"Sure."

\-------------

"Are we really going to the store?" Gabriel drums his fingers boredly against the door panel.

"We're all out of hunter's helper, so yeah." You return evenly, pulling away from an intersection.

The archangel slouches in his seat, "What if we went somewhere _fun_ instead?"

"Gabe, we're on a _job_." You steal a glance his way, unamused by his suggestion.

"You realize I'm an archangel and whatever this thing is, I can just snap it away, right?"

"Well, you can do that when we find out what exactly it is."

Gabriel shrugs, glancing out the window, "It certainly is a quiet little town."

"It's always the peaceful ones with the creepiest monsters."

"Ah, you're a ray of sunshine on this gloomy day, Y/N."

You snort lightly but put into the parking lot, you wait until you're out of the car to question him, "You coming in with me? Or are you staying in the car?"

He snaps his fingers and he's beside you, "Let's spice this up a little bit, sweetheart."

"No."

"Come on, you'll enjoy it," he steps in front of you, head tilting, honey softening with a puppy dog look that could give Sam Winchester a run for his money.

You can feel the reluctance ebbing away and Gabriel grins when your shoulders slouch, " _Fine_. What's your idea?"

"There's a carnival in the next town over--"

"Gabriel, we're on a job--"

"I can snap us there and back before tweedledee and tweedledum notice we're gone. Come on, Y/N, when's the last time you had a little fun?"

"When we _weren't_ having this conversation."

Gabriel slips his fingers around yours, a pleading smile gracing his lips, "Please, sugar?"

That damned nickname. It's the only weakness he knows about, the only one that shatters your resolve.

"All right, I surrender! No more!"

A grin breaks across his lips and the snap echoes in your ears. A blink of the eye and suddenly you're surrounded with the hum of a crowd, carnival music playing in the background, people bustling past.

Gabriel's features soften as a smile crawls across your lips.

"After you, sugar." He gestures you towards the nearest ride.

The day passes as a blur, the archangel tending to your every need, guiding you from ride to ride with a joy in his eyes neither of you will soon forget.

It isn't until darkness begins to descend that he begins to guide you out of the carnival.

"Did you have fun, sugar?" He swings your entwined hands and tucks you a little closer.

"I did," you rest your head on his shoulder as you walk, "Thank you, Gabriel."

"You're welcome," he stops, tugging you into his arms, "we should play hooky more often."

"Hmm, should we now?" Your smile turns mischievous and every nerve sings beneath your touch, every trace of his soul soars.

"We should, especially so I can do this."

He leans in, inches from your waiting lips when your phone rings.

"Don't answer it."

"It's Dean."

"All the more reason."

You snort but step back, tugging the phone out of your pocket, "What's up?"

"We got it!"

"On our way. Send us the address," You look to Gabriel, "ready to snap it away?"

"As long as that means we get to play hooky tomorrow."

"I'll think about it."

Well, think fast because I need an answer before I snap anything away."

"Snap us back to the car so we can meet up with Sam and Dean."

"Y/N--"

"Snap us back or it's a definite no." Your smile is smug and Gabriel mentally curses before snapping you both back to your car.

"Good, feathers." She climbs in, engine roaring to life as the archangel slides in beside her.

"Bossy."

"You knew what you were getting yourself into when you started seeing me, grumpy wings."

"Touché."

He's silent, waiting until she jerks the car into park and climbs out.

"What do you got?"

"A vamp/werewolf tag team. That's why we couldn't figure it out." Sam checks his blade.

"Silver decapitation, sounds like a plan." You start towards your trunk.

"Or, you guys can stay clean and Sam can avoid anymore blows to that mane of his by letting my snap them away."

"I honestly thought he were joking about that," Dean returns, glancing between Sam and Castiel.

You barely cover the snort of amusement, avoiding Gabriel's accusing gaze. "Don't look at me, I didn’t say it."

"You better still be thinking about that suggestion, Y/N."

"Go smite them and we'll talk." You wave him off, closing your trunk again and leaning against it.

"Can't. Not without an answer."

"Answer?" Dean looks to you, confusion etched into every inch of his features.

"Fine, we'll go again tomorrow. Now go," you shove him lightly, very aware of the three sets of eyes trained on you.

The arrogance returns and he disappears, leaving you alone with the Winchesters and a very confused angel.

"Are you two--" Dean gestures between you and the building behind him where Gabriel has gone.

"No, we're not." You answer hastily, shoving your hands into your pockets.

"Then what's the--"

"We made a quick pit stop, okay?"

"What kind of _pit stop_?"

"The _spend-the-day-at-a-carnival_ type." You admit, more interested in your shoes than the brothers before you.

"You went to the carnival _without_ us?!" Dean's jaw slackens in disbelief.

"Yeah--"

"Dean, is that really the main issue right now?" Sam questions, annoyance lacing every inch of his features, "what about leaving us to do all the research on our own?"

"You wanted Gabriel out of your hair," you shrug, looking up.

"You weren't supposed to have  _fun_ with him," Dean argues vehemently.

"You can go with us tomorrow?" You offer sheepishly.

"No, opportunity has passed. Sam, Cas and I are going separate since you two couldn't wait."

"You try refusing an archangel," you retort, leaning against your car with a glower, "oh wait."

"Y/N," Castiel reprimands with a stern glare.

"He started it," You return evenly, eyes darting to door as it swings open and Gabriel strolls out, smoothing down his hair.

"What took you so long?" Dean asks, "I thought it was a simple smite and go?"

"They were a little uncooperative, Dean." The archangel leans against the car beside you, slinging an arm around your shoulder.

"Whatever, let's go home." Dean pushes off Baby and moves around to the driver's side. "Hey, Y/N, did you at least pick up some beer before your little adventure to happytown?"

"...that's what we forgot."

\--------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fluff piece, I strugglebussed so hard to finish it. My brain is down the Red vs Blue hole and there's no escape at this point. XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Leave a kudo/comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> ~ Phantom


End file.
